1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bill deposit machine used in automatic teller machines, money-changing machines, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a bill deposit machine used in automatic teller machines, money-changing machines, etc. in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Koukoku) No. 63-19916. In the machine, a batch of bills is inserted into a deposit inlet by a customer. A feed-out section feeds out the bills, one at a time, out of the inserted batch of the bills. A discriminating unit determines if the bill fed out can be deposited or not. The bill determined as being able to be deposited is stored in a temporary storage. The bill stored in a temporary storage is stored in a safe if it is approved by the customer. On the other hand, the rejected bills determined by the discriminating unit as being unable to be deposited are transported to a return outlet and returned to the customer by way of the return outlet.
In the above-mentioned bill deposit machine, as the deposit inlet and the return outlet were disposed separately and the mechanical strength of the area between the deposit inlet and the return outlet was not so high, the said area was sometimes broken by a bar, etc. inserted in the deposit inlet or the return outlet, with the result that the bills inside the machine were stolen.
In view of such a problem, a method of handling bills is proposed, that is, a bill deposit machine to be accommodated inside a safe, and bills to be inputted and outputted through a single opening located on the wall of the safe.